The Black Widow's Men
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Carla has had no end of traumatic and difficult relationships which each in turn had effected her differently. After years of heartache she finally thought she had found happiness with Peter. Now after a difficult year of marriage Peter has walked away from the femme fetale and the past is now coming back to haunt her and affect her future in ways she had never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Carla sat on the sofa, her palm lightly caressing the pages of the photo album she had balanced on her lap. She wasn't crying yet, just reminiscing on all her old flames. There were so many and so many memories, good and bad that she was beginning to feel a mix of emotions at remembering them. It was no surprise that none of her ex's were still around and she felt awful that they were all gone in one form or another. She had loved them all too, in her way depending on which of them you were referring to.

She had always wondered what had become of the ones who had left and she knew about the ones who had passed. It was just a shame that she would probably never find out. She started again flicking the pages, photo upon photo of Paul, Liam, Tony, Trev, Frank and Peter. Each of them bringing a smile to her face, for in every one of them she looked happy, not what she was like right now. The tears started as she turned the page to reveal a photograph of her and Liam from when she had been married to Paul.

Her and Paul had taken Michelle, Dean and Liam out for the day. A country pub lunch whilst on holiday in Ireland and visiting the family. Michelle was pregnant at the time, you could see the tiny bump that was the baby developing in all of the pictures and she had a gorgeous glow but the photo in the bottom right hand corner was what got to her. Her and Liam, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and they looked just like a couple. He was so young, so was she and they knew it even then that they were attracted to each other.

She was only sniffling at first but soon the tears developed and she closed her eyes and threw back her head not able to stare at Liam's gorgeous face a second longer without becoming filled with regret. She still wished now, even after all these years and all this time that they had run away together. Now here she was alone, after everything the Black Widow was single again. She took a few deep breaths and then sat back up to look back down at the pictures. She couldn't bare it a second longer, her hand shook as she ran her fingers so gently over the picture of his face. The pain was too intense.

Suddenly she discarded the album to one side on the sofa, tossing it and not gently so it landed face up still and the photos could still be clearly seen. Sitting forward she bit down on the side of her index finger and tried to suppress all the emotions she was feeling. It was a mix and tough to determine which one she felt the most, part of her was angry the other sad and then she was frustrated. Her head flew round to where she knew the bottle of unopened wine was sitting on the counter. She had been trying to resist temptation but she wasn't sure she could any longer. Her eyes went blurry as she focused hard on the bottle and then without even being able to control herself Carla was up and drawn to it. She grabbed it and hesitated for a split second before unscrewing the cap where she paused again. For a second she contemplated getting a glass but something stopped her and again before she could stop herself the bottle was poised at her lips. She didn't hesitate a second longer and was pouring it down her throat by taking continuous big gulps until she almost choked.

Today was her fortieth birthday and it had been almost two weeks since her and Peter had broken up, well since he had walked out on her technically. Their apartment that she had known as home had felt cold and empty that night when he had left and returned back to the old flat that they had kept over the bookies. Luckily for Peter they hadn't tenants in at the time but Carla had wished they had, maybe that way he wouldn't have left. Now she had their swanky three bed apartment all to herself and was rattling around it with nothing better to do than reminisce.

No one had come round but Michelle and Ryan had sent her a message. It was sad she thought to be single at forty and the only people who cared could only manage a text. At that thought Carla began to cry. It was all so upsetting for her and again she poised the bottle of red wine at her lips before sinking more of it, only stopping this time to prevent herself choking and to breathe. The more she drank the more upset she got and then she found herself slowly stumbling with the half bottle back to the sofa where she clumsily fell down upon it. She looked over at the photo of Liam and began to smile until she started to feel annoyed at him and soon found herself frowning as she continued to cry.

"_Why?" _she wailed at the photograph as she reached out her hand and placed her palm flat just to one side of Liam's face. _"Why did you leave me?" _she cried as the tears she shed started to drop onto the fabric of the sofa. She was so upset from just seeing his picture and suddenly could feel all the pain she felt the night he'd died. That was her fault, it was all her fault and she still blamed herself to this day. Having now upset herself to the point she was in a state of despair she blinked away as the tears continued and slowly started gulping at the wine again. She was making a right mess of herself as the alcohol suddenly started to take effect on her.

It was dribbling down her chin this time as she pulled it away from her lips with a shaking hand and gasped for air. It had dripped onto her clothing and she didn't look in the slightest bit her glamorous self. She was hurting so badly as she continued to remember events leading up to and surrounding Liam's death and as she looked around the room her eyes finally settled on the photos below the television as she sank back into the sofa. She was staring right at it with a blank expression, the money shot, a beautiful picture of her and Peter taken on their wedding day. She adored it, they both looked so happy and she loved how 'in love' she looked. He had his arms around her, she had a huge smile on her face, her hair had been pinned up just so and adorned with the most spectacular diamond hairpiece that had elegance about it rather than 'gypsy wedding' and a dress so timeless and classic that accentuated her slender figure. It was such a gorgeous photo that now he'd left her she resented it for making her heart skip a beat when she looked at him and made her hate him.

He'd destroyed her, just like all the others even after he'd promised not to. The second they'd started having problems she had turned back to the drink and he hadn't discovered it, he had just grown tired with her constant moods and depression. He was a changed man. The old Peter would have rescued her, brought her back to life like he had before. This time he had just walked out on her. Left her and their two-month-old daughter to fend for themselves. Carla swore he would have taken her with him if he'd only known what to do with a baby.

Peter was ignoring Carla when he saw her in the street everyday trying to juggle the factory and the baby and everything else that was bothering her. He just didn't seem to care about her or his daughter for that matter but what Carla didn't know was that all the drama and stress of Peter leaving had knocked him back off the wagon too and he was having a tough time tackling his own demons and didn't need hers on top of it all. He was angry with her for destroying what they had and blamed her for the breakdown of their marriage that had barely lasted a year. He was in the process of filing for divorce but the papers hadn't yet been sent to Carla, he knew however that when they did that would truly destroy her and he wished her all the pain he knew it would cause.

Carla focused on the photograph, still crying as she glugged down the last mouthful of the bottle. She had officially drunk herself numb. She wrinkled her nose and frowned at the picture as she felt the anger inside her getting out of control. _"And why did you leave me?" _she addressed the picture. Peter's face smiled back at her, so friendly and caring but did not answer her. _"Why did you leave me?" _she yelled throwing the bottle straight at the picture where it missed, hit the wall and smashed into tiny pieces before falling to the floor. So drunk and confused Carla got up and crossed the room to the picture. Gingerly she reached for it and held it within her shaking grip. She couldn't help the thoughts running through her head as she looked at it. Did he ever love her, like really love her or all this time had she just been a drug that he needed until his cravings were satisfied and his addiction fulfilled?

It was that last thought that made her throw the picture with force across the room so as it landed the glass in the frame smashed just like the wine bottle had. Filled with rage she flew round and with a stiff extended arm knocked the rest of the wedding photos she had out on display with one foul swoop. They clattered nosily to the floor where they fell on top of one another, again if not smashing the glass in all of the frames, cracked the majority. She was so angry and full of hate towards Peter, screaming now to herself as she was so wound up. Her face was red, her veins pulsing and her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides as she screamed in an attempt to relieve the stress.

Just then a howling scream came wailing from the furthest bedroom in the apartment and matched the pitch of hers. In her cot, Carla's daughter was distressed and calling for her mother but her mother continued to scream in the living room ignoring her. Heather had her mother's dark hair but her father's gorgeous dark eyes and was the spitting image of him. Carla had been finding it unbearable to deal with her as every time she was reminded of Peter and filled with the resentment that she was also feeling right now. Covering her ears with her hands she cursed through gritted teeth and tried to block out the screams coming from Heather. She couldn't stand it a second longer, her head was already throbbing and the noise now filling the apartment was not helping.

Suddenly Carla found herself racing towards the front door and in actions she felt were beyond her control she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the door slamming it on her exit. She sank against it the second she was outside and breathed in the silence. She felt terrible as she slowly slid down the floor sinking down to the floor. She banged her head back against the door and was numb to the pain as she let her tears consume her once more. She wasn't sure how much more of this she was going to be able to take. Reaching into her bag and rummaging through it for her phone she pulled it out and scrolled through her phonebook as she looked for someone she could call for help but no ones name sprung to mind. It was just then that the highlighter bar landed on Liam's name, for a minute Carla stared at it before she pressed the call button not expecting it to ring but it did.

It rolled straight to voicemail and the message still had his voice. Carla listened finding comfort in hearing his voice but choking on her tears as it also caused her pain. Her hand was shaking as she pulled the phone away from her ear and was pulled back to reality where now she could faintly hear Heather inside still wailing away. She wasn't ready to go back inside though, she was still hurting too much and not in a fit state of mind to deal with her daughter. She wasn't thinking rationally at all, throwing her phone down back into her bag she scrambled to her feet and pulled her bag onto her shoulder as she took one last look back at the apartment before heading for the stairs. She was just about to head down them at the fasted pace she could manage under the influence of the drink she had consumed when she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Michelle steaming up them. Their eyes met and they were frozen to the spot as they assessed each other. To Michelle Carla just looked upset and at the end of her tether where as to Carla Michelle looked furious and she was frowning which only meant one thing. She was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle's heavily black lined eyes were wide as she glared at Carla causing her to bow her head in shame. She knew Michelle could hear Heather's screams coming from inside same as she could and she felt embarrassed and ashamed that she had been caught trying to run out on her daughter. Michelle wasn't close enough to see that Carla was completely intoxicated but as she slowly continued her assent up the stairs she began to get a better idea of what was really wrong with Carla. She examined her friend closely and gagged when she smelt the booze that seemed to be lingering around her. She was horrified to see the state of her but kept quiet whilst they were out in the hall not wanting to provide a show for the neighbours.

Since Peter and Carla's break up she had only been seen in the street and at the factory. She had kept herself to herself and been quiet about how she was. In fact she was retreating into herself, somewhat hermit like and pretending she could cope. Everyone had their doubts though, Michelle, Rob and even the girls at the factory. Hayley and Michelle had been chatting earlier when they had expressed their concerns regarding Carla and that was why she had come round this evening to try and help her. Disgusted with the state in which she found her, Michelle grabbed Carla's arm as she came level with her, twisted it and forced her to look her in the eye.

Carla could see the anger behind Michelle's eyes as they began to cloud and from the pressure she was applying by digging in her fingers to Carla's arm she knew that she was furious. She felt nervous and sick all at the same time as Michelle witnessed the tears form in her eyes. There was a moment of understanding between them before Michelle wrapped her arm around Carla's shoulders and carefully guided her to the front door. She took Carla's bag from her and rummaged inside for the flat keys to let them in. She gently manoeuvred a gormless looking Carla back inside and shut the door behind them. The second it closed she noticed Carla sadly drag herself back to the sofa and flop down on it. She shook her head in frustration and stared for a second in disbelief.

Crossing her arms she marched up too Carla and stood firmly at her side. How dare she think that the crying infant down the hall was to be ignored. She wouldn't stand by and let it happen. Reaching down she grabbed Carla's arm again and using all her strength hoisted her on to her feet. She took grip on the tops of both of her arms and gave her a gentle shake as if trying to force some life back into her. Her eyes were still wide and intimidating as they pierced into Carla. She couldn't look at Michelle, it was too intense for her to cope. Her body lost all sense of supporting itself as she tried to flop back down onto the sofa in a lifeless state but Michelle held tight, forcing her to stand on her feet and supporting her. She was infuriated by Carla's disregard for her daughter and felt her frustration and emotion getting the better of her.

"_Carla..." _she screamed to get her attention. As her head slowly lifted and their eyes met again she continued. _"That is your daughter in there, the one screaming away because she needs her mummy" _yelled Michelle to be heard over the deafening screams of baby Heather. She sounded terribly distressed thought Michelle but Carla didn't even seem to care, she knew she must but she seemed numb right now and as if she hadn't a care or concern for a thing. Michelle didn't understand it, as a mother herself she knew it was the toughest thing to hear your child so upset so she was struggling to come to terms with the fact Carla was finding ignoring such a fierce amount of screaming so easy.

"_Do you even care Carla?" _she questioned with a frown as she released Carla.

As Carla looked at Michelle she narrowed her eyes and stared at her with an equally intense gaze. She didn't care at all, with no emotion and no feeling she blankly replied to Michelle's question. _"No"_

Shocked and actually quite upset by Carla's reaction Michelle let her go and watched as she flopped down on the sofa with about as much life about her as a corpse. Michelle was becoming increasingly annoyed with Carla's attitude but she hadn't the time to deal with her right now. Heather was clearly distressed and needed her attention more than her mother did. Huffing she stormed away from Carla, quickening her pace as she headed down the hall in the direction of the cries.

Michelle opened the door to Carla,s bedroom to find it in darkness. With the door open the only light was that coming from the hall which provided a sliver enough for Michelle to see the Moses basket beside the bed. She fumbled for the light switched and flicked it illuminating the room. As she approached the crib shivers ran through her at how shrill poor Heather's screams seemed. Peering into the crib she could see that her little cheeks were red and her she sounded hoarse. The poor little thing had exhausted herself and was only pausing to draw in what could only be described as extraordinary amounts of oxygen before continuing on. Michelle cooed softly, trying to calm her as she reached into to lift her out. She had been kicking and batting her little limbs until she felt Michelle touch her and she suddenly went rigid. She was hot and sticky, covered in a layer of sweat and clearly been neglected for what Michelle could only assume had been hours. Holding the baby close she gently rocked her in her arms to sooth her as a little tickle in her throat caused her to cough and splutter as she calmed.

Back in the living room Carla suddenly became aware that the background noise of her daughter's cries had faded into a light whimpering and a few coughs that she could just hear over Michelle hushing her. It didn't change her feelings though, she still resented Heather for being a product of her father and she subconsciously knew that punishing their daughter because of the hatred she felt for Peter was unfair but her feelings seemed too far beyond her own control. When she heard Michelle's footsteps coming out of the bedroom she made a split second decision she was not proud of and made another attempt to run for it. She grabbed the keys from the side and slammed the front door behind her just seconds before Michelle appeared at in the living room and called out to her.

Outside in the cool and quiet of the hallway again Carla leant back against the door and took a deep breath. She was on the verge of doubting her decision when she heard Michelle call her name. Panicking and feeling in need of something to numb her feelings that seemed to be resurfacing Carla literally ran down the stairs and out of her building as if she were frightened. As the fresh night air outside hit her she stopped, taking a minute to collect herself. Slowly stumbling to her car as her head pounded and her body began to shake she fumbled with her keys in her hand to get it unlocked. As she scrambled into the front passenger seat she rammed the keys into the ignition and started it before she even had the door shut. Her hands gripped the wheel and she left her belt dangling pointlessly at the side of the seat. Slamming the gear into reverse she stalled. That should have been enough for her to see she was too intoxicated to be driving but she didn't care about that either now. Nothing really mattered without Peter in her life.

Restarting the car she tried again, whizzing it out of the space quicker than she should have. She had no caution in manoeuvring the vehicle and struggled with the gears to get it going. The second she had it in another gear she pressed the accelerator to the floor and sped the car out onto the street. Unbeknown to her she was disorientated, zig zagging across the road and struggling to keep focused and in control but she managed to make it far enough away from her flat. She was slower as her car rolled onto Rosamond Street and stopped just outside the bookies, where even the sight of Peter's name made her feel hate. Stopping the car and cutting the engine she got out of the car and fell straight to the cobbles, her legs like jelly and unable to support her weight. Pulling herself up onto her hands and knees she tried to push herself up in a less than graceful manner.

"_Carla?" _quizzed a familiar voice that made her skin crawl. Using her car to haul herself back up, Carla tried to ignore his presence. Unfortunately they locked eyes across the roof on her car and he scowled. What was she doing? He didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see she was drunk. A horrible thought suddenly hit him and he peered into the car to see Heather's baby seat in the back but couldn't tell if she was in there or not.

"_Carla, please tell me she's not..." _he started and she detected worry but anger in his voice.

Frowning she stared at him and snapped back a response. _"No Peter, she is not" _

A flood of relief washed through him, he knew he had abandoned his daughter with Carla but he knew he was in no fit state to care for her. Looking at Carla properly now he realised maybe neither was she. Setting aside the hateful feelings he had for her he hurried round to support her as she wobbled trying to get away from the car. His arm wrapped around her back but she shrugged him off instantly, she wasn't there to see him nor did she need his help. But in reality Carla didn't know why she was there. She had gone out for booze but it was too late for anything there to be open. Turning back to the car she went to get back behind the wheel when Peter grabbed her arm.

"_Oh no you don't Carla, you could kill someone, probably yourself" _

He pretended not to care as he lectured her but truth was he still had some feelings for her, but when she was in this state he was less than forgiving. Carla had started drinking again in the final month of her pregnancy. She had become heavily depressed with it and was struggling to cope. At first she had been taking doses on the sly but when Peter had tasted it on her lips one day he had been furious. He had done everything he could think of to try and wean her off of it and when Heather had been born he thought he'd won the battle. After six weeks she had started again. He'd come home to find her spark out in the bathroom and Heather alone and crying. That is when he'd packed his bags and left for good, she needed a wake up call and he was fed up with having to support her when she was slowly dragging him down with her. Now here she was, having not learnt her lesson and acting like a stubborn child.

"_So...I don''t care" _she snapped as she snatched her arm from his grasp and continued her descent into the drivers seat. Peter grabbed her again somewhat violently and pulled her back out of the car where he slammed the door shut and snatched the keys from her hand.

"_Look at you Carla, you are pathetic!" _he snarled as he looked at her with contempt.

"_Get off me!" _she yelled, snatching back her arm when in her bag her phone started ringing loudly. She rolled her eyes and wobbled on the spot as she tried to search for it. Finding in she pulled it out as Peter watched her with a less than impressed look upon his face. Snatching it from her he saw it was Michelle but it rang off before he had a chance to answer. He clicked the button to return the call, maybe Michelle could help him with the mess of a woman standing before him.

At the apartment Michelle was relieved to have finally got Heather settled and asleep in the crib. Returning to the living room she headed for her bag in search of her mobile to call Carla and see where she had gotten to. She was highly frustrated and annoyed with her now, she tapped her foot impatiently as it rolled to voice mail and then hung up. There was no point leaving Carla a message, she already knew Michelle was angry. She squeezed the phone tightly in her hand and looked around the room when her eyes caught on something upon the floor. She was about to go over and start investigating when the phone started ringing in her hand distracting her. It was Carla.

"_Carla, where are you?" _she quickly spat.

"_Michelle, 'iya. Listen it's Peter. Carla has turned up here, she's a state..." _

Michelle interrupted him. _"Oh thank god. Is she ok?" _Michelle asked her voice laced with panic and relief.

"_She drove here Michelle. She's drunk!" _he yelled.

"_You couldn't bring her home could you?" _questioned Michelle. _"It's just that I've got Heather and she is settled" _she continued to explain. Peter reluctantly agreed but didn't see why she was his responsibility. Grabbing Carla he yanked her around to the passenger side of her car and threw her in. She tried to fight him but he overpowered her knowing that what he was doing was for her own good. He hurried round and into the driver seat and started the car. Speeding away he rushed in an attempt to have her out of his care as soon as possible, she was not his problem and he vowed she never would be again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter shoved Carla through the doorway to her flat with such vigour she stumbled and landed chest first upon the floor just inches from where Michelle stood. She was scowling as was Peter as they both looked at the drunken mess sprawled across the floor at their feet. What on earth had happened to this beautiful woman they both loved so much for her to fall off of the wagon like she had. Slowly she pulled herself up and groaned with the pain as she looked up at Michelle, her expression didn't soften and neither was it sympathetic. It took her a long while to get back onto her feet and the second she did she swayed falling into the counter and grabbing it to steady herself. Using the counter top edge she helped herself move further into the kitchen as both Michelle and Peter watched her. They still didn't look impressed but when they realised what she was doing, Michelle had to intervene.

Carla was staggering around rummaging through every cupboard, moaning when she couldn't see what she was looking for easily. She was certain she had something stashed somewhere but couldn't remember where it was or whether it was vodka, wine, whisky or something else. She had been collecting odd bottles with each shop she did and then hiding it in the most obscure places hoping Peter wouldn't stumble across them. Slamming the last cupboard shut she slowly moved out of the area and round to where the dining table sat and began to rummage in a large vase. That was when Michelle distinctly heard the ting of glass knocking against the object.

Michelle moved swiftly to where Carla stood now with the bottle firmly grasped in both hands as she opened it. The seal snapped, a familiar sound that somehow relaxed Carla. Peter heard it too and a sudden craving hit him, it was going to take all of his control to stop him from wanting to share the bottle with her. He was struggling already tonight and had been fighting his want for alcohol so well tonight it angered him further that Carla had come to put temptation in his way again. This is why he had left her in the first place and it horrified him to know she still hadn't learnt her lesson.

Carla was standing in the broken glass and debris of what had caught Michelle's eye earlier but she had never managed to finish investigating. Closer now she could see it was the smashed frame that housed a photograph of Carla and Peter on their wedding day and she turned quickly to look back to the shelf it usually sat upon. Peter looked in that direction too, following Michelle's gaze along the shelf as she noticed it was empty, all of the photograph's were missing and she turned back to ask Carla what had happened there when she noticed her with the bottle to her lips and she was gulping down the amber liquid of the whisky with in.

"_Carla stop!" _she called out, treading over the broker glass to get to her and try to snatch the bottle. Pulling it away from her face Carla took a breath and gasped as the alcohol caused a burning sensation in her throat and left a familiar after taste. Michelle grabbed for the bottle from her but Carla swiped it from her reach, causing herself to unsteadily wobble, where she ended up backing a few paces further from Michelle. Carla smirked at her, knowing she was wound up and angered by her petulant behaviour and took great delight in reacquainting herself with the bottle. Poised back at her lips she narrowed her eyes before throwing her head back and glugged down as much as she could manage before she gagged and choked. Coughing and spluttering she came back up and winced as she forced the remnants left in her mouth down.

Shaking his head, disgusted by Carla's show Peter made his way to the door. He couldn't be here with her in that state. She was a disgrace and if it hadn't been for Michelle there he would have told her so that second. Michelle hadn't noticed him trying to sneak out until she heard the front door open, desperate for help she turned quickly and pleaded with him not to go but he stayed silent and shook his head as he let the door slam behind him. When Michelle turned back to Carla she was disheartened to find her drinking away again. This time she reached with determination and snatched the bottle, spilling what missed Carla's mouth in the transfer down her face and onto her clothing. She spun quickly and headed to the kitchen with Carla hot on her heels. She held the bottle up high and out of easy reach as Carla stumbled along behind her. There was a little struggle between the two women before Michelle finally won over and tipped the remaining contents of what she assumed was Carla's last bottle down the sink as her fingers clawed at Michelle's hands trying to reclaim the bottle as she desperately tried to stop her.

"_I hate you!" _snapped Carla slurring her words in a cold and hurtful tone as she frowned at Michelle.

Satisfied with her achievement Michelle smirked at Carla as she confidently placed the empty glass bottle down by the sink. It satisfied her and made her feel just a little bit better knowing that there was no more of that poison in the house Carla could use to harm herself. Taking a minute to calm down, relax and breath she watched as Carla stressed out before her. She was shaking with nerves, coming across slightly panicky and seemed irritable as she clawed at the skin on her face and tugged at the roots of her hair not knowing what to do now.

When Carla started to pace frustratedly Michelle's confidence suddenly faded and she realised that this was much more serious than she had thought. Hurrying to Carla she grabbed her shoulders and stopped her, she needed to understand what was happening to her and why. Carla tried to resist at being interrupted but Michelle firmly kept her place until her friend gave in. Carla was dead behind the eyes as she looked up and stared at Michelle, occasionally wobbling unable to keep steady on her feet when her friends hands gently fell away.

"_Carla what's going on?" _asked Michelle sadly, keeping her tone low and calming.

Shaking her head Carla refused to answer, only making herself more upset. She bowed her head again and turned trying to get away from Michelle and headed for the bedroom. She was biting her tongue before she snapped and said something else to Michelle she knew she wouldn't be forgiven for but if she pushed her much further, Carla knew it would tip her over the edge and anything she did say would be beyond her control.

"_Oh no you don't" _scolded Michelle grabbing her by the wrist to hold her back not wanting her to wake Heather as she slept. Carla snatched her arm back and glared at Michelle before continuing to stride away. She didn't want her there, nor did she need or want her pity, help or sympathy. Michelle went after her, ordering her firmly to come back. Reaching her bedroom door Carla paused, span on her heel to face Michelle and narrowed her eyes.

"_Stop being an interfering cow! I don't want you here and I don't need you here either. Go home Michelle" _she shouted nastily.

Michelle opened her mouth to protest but just stuttered as the bedroom door suddenly slammed in her face as Carla disappeared inside. Seconds later she winced upon hearing a scream come from baby Heather. Her mother had woken her accidentally with her drunkenness and now she was unsettled and disturbed from her peaceful slumber at an hour no baby should be awake. Michelle didn't want to leave her niece but Carla had demanded she go and that had upset and angered her more. She didn't understand why Carla had to be so selfish all of the time. She stood idly in the hall for a few moments pondering if she should stay and then had a sudden change of heart. If Carla was going to be so rude she could fend for herself. Michelle saw no point in wasting her time tonight when Carla clearly wasn't going to listen.

"_Shut up!" _Michelle heard Carla yelling in the bedroom as she collected her things ready to go. A pang of guilt hit her inside. If anything happened to Heather tonight and she left it would be on her conscious. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she stormed back to the bedroom and straight into the bedroom to find Carla craned over the crib and screaming down at her innocent and unknowing daughter so hard she was turning red with fury.

"_Carla stop it!" _she yelled as she hurried over and scooped Heather up into her arms. She pulled the blanket she had kicked off out after her and wrapped it around her tiny body as she began to calm and settle at Michelle's gentle comforting. Clutching Heather to her chest she walked towards the door as Carla stood breathing erratically by the bed. She didn't need to hesitate or stop to think about whether she was doing the right thing. She knew she was. She left the pram but took the baby bag and was gone before Carla could even stop her, not that she wanted to.

Sitting alone now in her brightly lit bedroom Carla was grateful of the silence but it meant that all she could hear were her own thoughts. She sat listening to a few of them for a while until they began to drive her crazy. Getting up she headed back out to the living room where she caught sight of the empty bottle first and it taunted her. She was sure she had something else somewhere. Hurrying about the flat she pulled out every draw and cupboard, each ones contents strewn across the floor as she moved from one place to another. All the cushions she pulled off of the sofa just leaving the frame, emptied the foot stall, booted the coffee table, knocking it out of place and tossing every ornament around until she discovered nothing was hidden in any of her secret places.

She left the room a mess and went into the bedroom where she followed the same procedure. Sheets came all pulled off of the bed, the pillows tossed carelessly to the floor also. Clothes were pulled out of the wardrobe and all draws emptied until Carla had a sheen of sweat on her skin marking her exhaustion. She stood up and panted heavily in the centre of the room letting her eyes glide over all the mess she had made. Eventually her gaze rested on a black leather storage box in the corner and she went dashing over to it. Lifting the lid she pulled out some of the contents she kept on top to hide what she actually had hidden in there. She smiled and took a deep breath as right at the bottom, stashed under a picture of Liam was an unopened bottle. It was pure luck that she had found it there. Clasping it tightly in both hands she pulled it out and admired it with a longing and loving effort.

Unscrewing the cap she found herself staring at the picture of Liam, smiling away at her. It was her most treasured possession and she had always kept it hidden. Nobody even knew it existed except her. She had taken it of him when they had been much younger, just messing around one day on their own when they had been hanging out in the sunshine at a park. He looked so happy and just seeing his handsome smile set her off crying at the thought she'd never see him again. Her true love was he and greatly missed. She had a hole in her heart where he belonged and no matter how hard anyone had tried to fill it they had never been able. Her fingers now trembling lightly reached out to touch his face as her tears softly cascaded down her cheeks. Holding the empty bottle tightly and not breaking her focus on Liam she placed it to her lips and took a sip.

Eventually feeling dizzy and having intoxicated herself further she had managed to upset herself so much with the thought of Liam and how much she had loved and still did love him that she found herself reminiscing as she had been earlier. Having drunk down half the bottle by the time it was heading on for two in the morning, Carla pulled herself up onto her knees and leant over the box to view the other treasures she kept inside. It was mostly Liam's things but she had a set of cuff link's that had belonged to her late husband Paul, a whisky glass that had belonged to Tony and some jewellery he had given her. One of Trev's T-shirts he had left behind was there with one of Liam's of course and picture's of them together. The only one of her ex's she didn't have a possession of was Frank, he had done the most horrific thing to her and the memory of the rape was all the reminder she needed of him.

Pulling out an aftershave bottle, Liam's of course, she opened it and the scent filled her nostrils. Just the smell of him made her heart ache to be re-united with him. Dabbing a little on her wrist she sat almost like a woman possessed and screwed the cap back on to place it into the box. Pulling out Liam's t-shirt she played with it in her hands before deciding to put it on. Taking off her own top she carelessly discarded it by her side. The t-shirt slipped with ease over her head and she loved how it felt against her own skin. Feeling comforted by knowing she had a little piece of him with her she cuddled herself with one arm across her chest and flopped back against the wall, violently swigging at the whisky as she rested. Her mind had gone as blank as her expression as she stared aimlessly at the door, drinking away until her heavy eyelids drooped and she fell to one side where she ended up asleep on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Carla!" _called out Peter's voice in a harsh tone that echoed around the flat.

"_Carla" _ he snapped the questioning shout of her name again.

No answer came but he knew she was home. Her car was still parked outside where he had left it last night and Carla never walked anywhere. He called to her again only to still be greeted by silence. Maybe she was asleep he thought as he slammed the door and scanned what was once their happy home with a frown on his face. In the daylight the mess looked a lot worse than it had the night before and the sun streamed in through the windows just illuminating it. Catching on the broken shards of glass that littered the floor the light was sent off bouncing in all directions. Investigating further Peter took off his coat and dumped it over the sofa. It was then he noted the broken glass of all the photograph's upon the floor and the stain left from the tiny bit of residue that had been in the bottle when it had hit the wall.

It saddened him to see the apartment in such a state but given the mess Carla had been in last night when she had turned up outside the bookies he figured it all equated. Ignoring the mess he focused his attention on trying to locate Carla. He was only there as a favour to Michelle because she had no keys and had called the phone and Carla's mobile only to receive no answer. Part of her had wanted reassurance that Carla was alright and the other reason had been because she needed fresh supplies for Heather. Obviously nappies, food and basic essentials like baby wipes she had been able to pick up from Dev's but of course clean clothes and toys to keep her entertained were all back at home. As Peter strode down the corridor, making a bee line straight for the bedroom he wondered how he might find her. He hoped she would just be sleeping but knowing Carla he suspected she was probably in a right state.

He hesitated for a moment before opening the door and as he did was surprised to find the room in darkness. He couldn't see Carla at all and flicked on the light to get a better view. Light flooded the room, showing every inch of it in bright detail. The place was a mess, just like the living room, furniture overturned and their possessions scattered all over the floor. Carla must have been completely distressed last night to cause such a mess and he just thanked god that Michelle had been sensible in removing his daughter from such a place. It was only then that he noticed Carla, slumped partly against the wall with her head on the floor just at the side of the bed. Dashing across the room he feared her health and quickly grabbed her pulling her up. As he did he breathed a sigh of relief when she groaned and slowly her eyes flickered open.

Holding her up and pinning her against the wall to keep her upright Peter tried to get her to stir further. He kept talking to her to try and help her regain consciousness and in an attempt to find out what she had done to herself. Looking about the floor it all suddenly made more sense to him and when he noticed the bottle lying idly on the floor he knew exactly what she had done. The dregs of the whisky remaining the bottle fumigated the surrounding area making Peter crave a sip. He wanted to resist but with temptation right there before him he was not strong enough to hold back. Grabbing the bottle he took a sip, followed by another and after three he had polished off what had been left. Giving Carla another gentle shake he attempted again to wake her but she seemed really out of it, then as if by magic her eyes sprang open, she lurched forward and vomited violently narrowly missing Peter.

Letting go of her in disgust she flopped back against the wall, groaning again as her head throbbed and started to spin. Feeling very lethargic and still very ill Carla slowly fell back to the floor, burping and gagging as her body convulsed in reaction. Peter was just standing there as the smell of vomit slowly over powered the lingering fumes of the whisky. It sickened him to think she had let herself get into this state and he thought about leaving her to wallow in her own mess. Turning to go he stepped on something that crunched under his shoes and stopped, lifting his foot he gazed down on what he had broken and saw the picture of Liam, smiling up at him. That confirmed how he felt. One thing Peter had always known was that he would never be able to compete with Liam but for Carla to drink herself into this state over him again was enough to make him furious. Had she not learned her lesson from previous close encounters.

Snarling he continued to glare down at the inanimate object that housed the guys picture. Carla's idea of perfection staring up at him as if a reminder of his own flaws. He resented Liam although he knew no one was perfect not even him so he didn't know why it bothered him. It wasn't like Liam was going to return and whisk Carla off of her feet so why was he letting jealousy consume him now. He glanced back over at Carla, still struggling on the floor and frowned, maybe she'd be happy if he just let her die, she could be re-united with her precious Liam then. Without another thought he disappeared, dipping into the nursery momentarily to collect what Michelle had asked him to and as quickly as he had arrived he had gone again.

Struggling by herself and having been disturbed Carla heaved and began to shiver on the carpet as the vomit just leaked from her lips continuously. She was aware enough to know she mustn't lay on her back and so forced herself to roll onto her stomach and push down with her sweaty palms so that she was up on all floors. She felt weak and wanted very much to collapse back down on the floor. Determined though she tried to crawl forward, calling out for help having not heard Peter leave. Her body was not strong enough to carry out her demands and after only just about moving a centimetre she was back on the floor and panting for breath. Reaching out her hand she extended it so that her fingertips just caught the edge of the frame of Liam's picture and dragged it across the floor to her. She stroked his face whilst crying and in short sharp gasps prayed that he'd take care of her.

"_Thanks Peter" _said Michelle as she took the bag of Heather's things and threw it onto her shoulder whilst trying to sooth her by bouncing her on the other. She couldn't help noticing how distracted he was and he hadn't yet said a word about Carla. Running her hand through her messy bed head hair and continuing to try and hush Heather's screams Michelle bravely dared to broach the subject with him. _"How was she?" _she asked with a wince.

"_Carla?" _he questioned and then shook his head as his distracted expression suddenly turned into a frown. He was annoyed, that much was clear to Michelle and she feared what Carla had said to him now. Nodding she waited for him to continue. _"Don't even ask Michelle." _Peter finally answered in a disappointed tone.

"_She is ok though?" _Michelle tried again not satisfied by what Peter had given her.

"_Oh yeah, she's fine..." _he declared sarcastically as he turned to go, then he turned back and in an unintentional aggressive manner he elaborated. _"In fact she's pretty fantastic. She's trashed the place and got wrecked. Typical Carla" _ he snarled.

"_Peter!" _scolded Michelle, horrified that he seemed so detached with his feelings for his baby's mother. How could he think Carla was fantastic if all this had caused her to drink in excess.

"_Oh Michelle I don't care. She knows my problem and I helped her through hers but she still drinks. She is pathetic. She can rot in hell" _ were his last words as he finally strode away without so much as a goodbye or see you. Not even for his own daughter.

About to head back inside Michelle wondered just how bad a state Carla might actually be in. Not that there was much she could do to check without a set of keys. She called out Peter's name but it didn't stop him. Dropping the bag of Heather's things on her doorstep she went running out after him, carefully trying not to upset Heather any further. _"Peter, please stop!" _she called out struggling to dash over the cobbles. _"Peter!" _she screeched just as he reached the bookies.

"_Peter, can I have your keys? I am really worried about Carla. I should check she is ok" _Michelle asked breathlessly as she stood waiting trying to catch her breath as Peter just shook his head at her in disbelief. After everything Carla had done she was lucky to have Michelle, in his eyes she was more than she deserved. Reluctantly he removed the single key from his keyring and placed it in Michelle's hand.

"_Good luck" _he stated with a chuckle as he headed inside.

Michelle pondered what he had meant by that as she returned home and freshened up Heather ready to visit her mum. She picked something pretty and as she admired the gorgeous little dress set wished she'd had a baby girl to dress up in cute little outfits like that one. Smiling she placed Heather down on the bed and made herself look more presentable. She went for a practical outfit of leggings and a top not knowing what state she would actually find Carla in.

"_Hello...Carla?" _called out Michelle as she entered the flat. As Peter had been earlier she was shocked to see the state of the place. It was safe to say it was a lot worse than it had been when she had left. Cautiously she called out to Carla again, not sure exactly where she might be amongst the mess. The whole apartment looked as though a bomb had hit it. Treading carefully she carried a settled Heather through to her nursery. The journey home had calmed her much more than Michelle had been able to just bouncing her on her shoulder. Thankful she was quiet Michelle lay her niece in her cot and then bravely ventured into the master bedroom where she figured Carla was hiding.

Nothing could have prepared her for the disaster she was about to walk in on. The light was bright and gave Michelle a clear view of the destroyed surroundings. Amongst them lay Carla, crying in what looked like and certainly smelt like a pile of her own vomit. In her hand she appeared to be clutching something and in between heaving intakes of breath she was muttering away to herself. She seemed terribly distressed and in a state that really upset Michelle. Hurrying over to her she gazed down at her bedraggled friend. Her skin was blotchy with red patches, her mascara had run and was smudged under her eyes not to mention the black tracks it had caused over her cheeks and her hair seemed sweat drenched, rat tailed and stuck to her face. She also looked pale and terribly fragile, not in a good way at all and now Michelle was closer she could hear the word Carla was mumbling. It was her brother Liam's name repetitively and it shocked her to see how much it could still cut Carla up that he was gone. Reaching down she placed a hand gently on her shoulder, startling her and causing Carla to jump in fright. She choked on her tears and tried to sit up coughing as the picture of Liam floated from her grasp.

"_Carla, we need to talk" _stated Michelle firmly as she aided her in sitting up. Clearly she was in need of some tough love. Peter's had been too tough but Michelle figured she would have a hand at trying to get Carla back on the straight and narrow. If not for her own sake then at least for her Daughter's.


	5. Chapter 5

Helping Carla onto her feet Michelle supported her weight as she accompanied her into the living room. Depositing her somewhat awkwardly on one of the dining room chairs she looked at her. Carla looked such a mess and as if she was barely alive. Coffee was what they needed and she needed to sober up fast. Michelle had a lot of ground she wanted to cover with Carla, the first thing being why she was letting herself get in to such a state over this break up with Peter. Michelle knew Carla loved him, more than anything but surely it wasn't worth harming herself in such a way. As she made the drinks she kept glancing round at Carla who was now slumped across the dining room table. Sighing she returned, placing the mug down in front of Carla but she didn't flinch at the action.

"_Carla" _snapped Michelle as she took a seat opposite. When she didn't respond she reached over and gave her a violent shove. _"CARLA!" _ She blared out. Groggy and groaning Carla lifted her head and looked to Michelle with bloodshot and red eyes. She was making no sense, just mumbling incomprehensibly. She was not in a sound frame of mind to be scolded like she assumed Michelle was going to and so rolled her eyes and thumped her head back down painfully.

"_No Carla, get up!" _ordered Michelle as she shoved her again.

"_Leave me alone" _Carla slurred.

That frustrated Michelle and she glared at her friend as she tried to think of the best course of action to take. It would have to be drastic as Carla failed to be responding to the softer approach Michelle was currently applying. Slamming her palms down flat on the table Michelle pushed herself up and went round to where Carla was sat. She had had enough and it was time to show Carla she was serious about making her see sense and that they would be having this conversation this morning. Grabbing her arm and digging her fingers painfully in she wrenched Carla from the chair and away from the table.

"_Get up" _she said in a raised voice as Carla flopped into her arms. _"Come on" _Michelle stressed as she supported the weight of her friend again and struggled to pull her to the bathroom. Keeping Carla on her feet she just managed to get her in the room before she gave way. Michelle had no choice but to support her drop when Carla's knees buckled. Then she left her sprawled on the cold tiled floor as she reached into the shower to turn on the cold water. It poured from the showerhead in a cold cascade and Michelle kept her hand there until the water ran freezing cold. Satisfied with the icy temperature she returned to Carla and heaved her from the floor. She was such a dead weight in her half conscious state. It exhausted Michelle just carrying her to shower and getting her inside that she got half soaked as well.

Letting out an ear piercing scream in shock Carla slid down the shower and started crying that she hated Michelle. It pained her to watch her friend suffering so much but it was the only way Michelle knew how to bring her back to life. After less than five minutes watching Carla she had seen enough, reaching in she turned off the tap ceasing the flow of water. Carla's screams were more comprehensible now. She was cursing Michelle like a pro. Soaked from head to toe she was shivering as she cowered in the corner, squashing herself up into a ball. Eventually it just died down into quiet sobs. Feeling guilty Michelle reached down to pull Carla out, apologising profusely as she did but Carla fought against her, screaming again for her to leave her alone. She was almost traumatised by what Michelle had done to her and didn't want to look her in the eye.

"_Come on Carla, you'll catch your death if you sit there in your wet clothes" _insisted Michelle.

"_Leave me alone" _snapped Carla, suddenly looking up with narrowed eyes.

The hate was radiating from them and a nervous lump developed in Michelle's throat. From behind her she turned to grab a fresh towel and then entered the shower to wrap it around Carla. She reluctantly let her and then also allowed her to gently ease her from the corner and bring her out into the warmer area of the bathroom. She dried her off a little, trying to soak up as much of the moisture as she could and then ushered Carla back out to the living room. Leaving her stood to one side of the kitchen with the towel loosely draped now at her shoulders Michelle hurried to the sofa and quickly began rebuilding it. Having tidied the cushions and making it look more presentable she insisted Carla take a seat but being stubborn Carla wouldn't come of her own accord. Huffing Michelle returned to her and then pushed her to the plush seating area and had to guide her down onto the seat.

The two coffees back on the table still had warmth in them, snatching them up Michelle went back to Carla. Sitting beside her she handed her one of the mugs. Carla took it with a shaking hand and made eye contact with Michelle, this time with a blank but normal expression on her face.

"_So Carla, you gonna tell me how the flat came to be such a state?" _asked Michelle, gesturing to her left with her arm.

Carla just continued to stare at her blankly and then looked around for herself. She didn't think the mess she had made was that bad but looking at it properly now she realised she had pretty much destroyed the place. With her head throbbing and the natural daylight not helping she took a big swig of coffee. Keeping the warm liquid in her mouth she held it there before allowing it to trickle down her throat. It had a much more bitter after taste than normal and Carla could only assume it was due to the sensitivity of her taste buds after she had burned them with vomit for most of the early hours. She couldn't take another sip of something that tasted so vile. Reaching out she put the cup down unsteadily on the floor and only didn't spill it because Michelle came to her rescue and helped.

"_I didn't mean to" _ Carla suddenly offered as Michelle sat back up as she had been before.

"_What?" _

"_I didn't mean to make the mess" _ Carla clarified.

That bought a smile to Michelle's face, at last she had some communication. Reaching she took Carla's hand in hers and clasped it tightly. She knew Carla hadn't meant it; it was just a reaction to a lot of concealed pain that had built up over the years.

"_Peter's gone isn't he? For good" _asked Michelle as Carla began to tear. It was true but she didn't like to admit it or hear it. Her husband Peter Barlow had gotten up and walked away from her after all they had been through, leaving her with a home and a daughter she wasn't fit to raise alone. It wasn't until Carla started to really think about it that she actually remembered her baby girl.

"_Heather!" _she suddenly exclaimed breaking the redeveloped silence that had formed between them after Michelle's question.

"_It's ok, she is here and she is asleep" _ Michelle informed her troubled friend but she couldn't stop Carla as she got up and the towel fell from her shoulders as she fled down the corridor to her little princess' bedroom. She flew in the door and saw Heather asleep in the cot before her. Stopping just in the doorway she peered in on her and then slowly found herself creeping forward. She was suddenly drawn to the baby, realising that she was the only little piece of Peter that remained in her life. Michelle arrived at the door seconds later, ready to stop Carla from disturbing the infant but stopped herself at the sight of Carla peering into the crib. It was a moving scene.

Silently she watched as Carla reached down and lightly brushed Heather's plump little cheek whilst she allowed a smile to creep onto her face and tears to form in her eyes. Her most precious possession lay before her and she was sad to be staring down at her. So many thoughts were running through her head as she moved with a trembling to stroke her baby girl's silky brown hair that dusted her scalp. Heather was so much her father's baby that it frightened Carla.

"_I'm so sorry baby" _she muttered as one of her tears fell straight into the crib. It splashed onto Heather cheek and instantly woke her. She stirred quietly, opening up her little brown eyes to come to terms with her surroundings. Her saddened mother's face and retreating hand were the first things she saw. Taking a few seconds she regarded her and then suddenly let out an almighty scream that made Carla jump back from the cot and scream to summon Michelle for help. She had admired the precious mother/baby scene she had just witnessed but now it was time to step back in and help again. Hurrying forward she lifted tensed up Heather from her cot and comforted her on her shoulder whilst looking round to Carla. Slowly moving forward she went to hand her partly settled niece to her mother but Carla shook her head and put her hands up in surrender. She was no good with Heather, and didn't want to hold her.

"_Carla, come on it's easy. She needs her mummy you know" _Michelle sternly told her.

"_I...I can't..." _stuttered Carla.

"_Of course you can" _Michelle encouraged as she practically shoved Carla's daughter into her rigid arms.

"_Heather needs you Carla" _Michelle insisted.

It was foreign to her holding her own daughter. She hated doing it and had always avoided it best she could since Peter had left. Heather could sense her mothers fear and squirmed but she didn't cry. Like a good girl she lay quiet and still allowing Carla the chance to try and comfort her, which she eventually did. Michelle smiled, see it wasn't as bad as Carla thought it was and she even noticed Carla smiling after a few seconds. Heather's tiny little eyes started to close and Carla cuddled her closer to her chest. She was very nervous now it was time to either put her down or keep hold of her whilst she slept. She looked to Michelle for advice.

"_Come on, bring her with us. Me and you still have to have that chat" _offered Michelle as Carla nodded.

Michelle let her leave the room first and then watched as she headed back to the sofa where she gingerly placed herself down. Joining her again she began to start talking to Carla as she had been earlier about all the mess. Carla sighed and looked away from her. She really didn't want to talk about all of this and her demons. Grabbing at her friends hand Michelle looked pitifully at her, _"Don't push me away Carla. I want to help you" _


	6. Chapter 6

Carla nodded as she looked up, away and then down again at Heather shuffling in her arms trying to get back comfortable as way of trying to avoid the question. She felt as if she were on the verge of tears again and as much as she tried to hide it her eyes deceived her. Michelle still had a firm hold on her hand and when Heather began to shuffle more than before Carla tensed and her rigid state left Heather uncomfortable. The silence remained between them still as Heather stirred and eventually started to whimper as she woke. Afraid that Carla was about to drop her daughter Michelle watched in fear, ready to rescue the infant if she did begin to fall and then she did.

"_Carla!" _screeched Michelle as she grabbed Heather who instantly started crying at the sensation of rolling off of her mother's lap so to speak. It only worsened the situation making Carla jump and Michelle had only just managed to catch baby Heather in her arms before Carla was up and on her feet. Distressed and upset she went running before Michelle had even noticed to the bathroom, where she slammed the door but did not lock herself inside. Knowing full well she was about to cry she raced to the basin and looked at herself. A good, long, hard stare at the reflection of a barely recognisable woman. All her class and most of her dignity had been washed away, she looked nowhere near as presentable as she usually did and she had been drained of what life had been in her and now stood as an empty shell. Absorbed in the reflection she blanked out everything around her and tried her best to soul search within the image staring back at her but was having very little luck.

Outside Michelle was trying to calm Heather. She was so upset and all the disturbance of what was going on lately wasn't good for her and Michelle really did feel sorry for the little girl. This much upheaval wasn't good for someone so young and with the inconsistency of routine and a messed up home life Michelle doubted baby Heather was going to have the best start in life. With a mother struggling to cope and a father who seemed to be neglecting her and leaving her with someone he knew wasn't mentally stable to give her the care she required Michelle was finding it more and more on her conscious that she should step in and help. It had been years since she'd looked after a baby but she wasn't struggling as much as she had thought, the mothering instinct just came so much more naturally to her. She empathised with Carla and tried to imagine how awful this must all be for her and how much harder it must seem when you weren't confident and seemed to have those mothering instincts missing. Whilst she had been contemplating such issues and trying to think of the best way she could help and support Carla, Heather had finally managed to settle again. The best place for her right now, in the given situation was in her room, in the comfort of her cot and to be left to peacefully rest. Michelle gently continued to rock her as she made her way towards the bedrooms.

In the bathroom Carla was still completely zoned out. Her thoughts were consuming her ever so slowly as she relived the past once again as she had done the day before. She heard nothing around her and the loud voices of her ex's and their acquaintances bounced around inside her head. Certain ones left her feeling happy inside but this failed to reflect on the outside and then without warning they would change to all those voice's and memory's that made her shudder and sent fear running throughout her body. Some of them so painful also that they made her want to hurt herself, anything to try and get them to stop haunting her. They did so often all those moments and problems with Frank and Tony. Those were the ones that seemed to torture her till she could take it no more. Despite what was happening to her she was coping quite well this time, focusing harder on the image of herself than anything else trying to suppress it all but one thing managed to get through and brake her.

"_It's your fault, you made me do it" _

Carla screamed, those all too familiar words and voice ricocheting in her head. It was louder than any of the others had been and now she was crying. Pressing down hard on the sides on the basin Carla hung her head and started taking big deep breaths as the tears fell in big, wet droplets to the basin. Usually they would have been inked with the black of her eye make-up but as she had none on they were for the first time clear. She couldn't shake the words as they continued to echo around inside her head and cause her greater upset. It had been a while since the Frank nightmare had hit her this badly but he wasn't going away. Still taking deep breaths Carla allowed herself to straighten back up and bravely looked back in the mirror. Only seeing herself she slowly calmed her breathing and was just pulling herself back together when he appeared just behind her. Out of focus and not clear she gazed, focusing hard on the blurred image that tarred her reflection only to scream in fright at recognising him eventaully in clarity.

Michelle had just been taking a second to admire her niece when she had winced upon the shock caused to herself at hearing Carla's first scream. Acting purely upon instinct after getting over the initial fright Michelle doubled back in quick time to find Carla. She had tried the bathroom door very much expecting it to be locked only to find that she easily had gained access to the room. Carla had been bent double ofverthe basin as she had stepped inside, her loud and deep breathing the only thing that she had been able to hear. Waiting until Carla had picked herself back up Michelle hadn't wanted to interrupt her and add to her distress but it was her that Carla was now hallucinating to think was her deceased fiancé and rapist Frank Foster.

Scared and feeling very much alone Carla turned to face what she thought was him and pressed her back and bottom into the basin as if it was going to increase the distance between them but it was failing to work. Frank was now approaching her, making her tremble with fear. She tried to tell herself this couldn't be real but it was so lifelike she wasn't entirely sure she actually believed that. Not saying anything she closed her eyes squeezing them tight and then opened them up wide again in the hope that would make him disappear but he was just closer now. When he reached out to touch her she whimpered, unable to scream due to fears she couldn't quite decipher. The reality of the situation was only confusing one person though and that was Michelle. She couldn't work out what had Carla so frightened, surely she knew she was going to cause her no harm. She couldn't understand it and continued to try and reach out to Carla and offer her some comfort.

"_No" _Carla whimpered as she stared at Michelle with fear filled eyes that worried Michelle. _"Please don't do it again" _she went on further.

"_Carla, it's me...Michelle" _she tried to explain but Carla only saw and heard Frank.

"_Carla" _scolded Michelle when she stiffened under grip. This time she had used a shriller and higher pitch and it just about seemed to break through.

Carla who hadn't realised it let go of the breath she had been holding and turned to jelly so much so that her knees gave out and she needed Michelle to support her weight as she flopped against her. Calming and taking deep breaths she allowed Michelle to hold her and offer some comfort only for a matter of seconds before the traumatic events of the past twenty minutes managed to filter back into her thoughts. Pushing Michelle away and batting her hands away when she tried to fuss over her Carla hurried passed her and out back towards the kitchen. Wary Michelle was quick to follow and see what she was up to as she was once again not being forthcoming with any information about what was going on. It was shocking to see Carla in such a way, especially when she started hurrying to look around the kitchen for the supply of alcohol that subconsciously she was aware wasn't present. Frustrated and feeling as though a drink was the only way to deal with the situation Carla allowed herself to re-emerge and in what looked to Michelle like a desperate state she scanned the room. Clearly there was nothing of use there to her.

"_Carla what is going on with you?" _Michelle firmly asked as she cocked her hip, folded her arms and gave Carla a hard examining stare with a raised eyebrow just to mark the severity of her concern. Carla responded with the shake of the head, she couldn't talk about this right now, any of it. She needed a drink, a large, strong and alcoholic one. Heading forward with out warning Carla snatched up her purse from where it lay on the living room floor after having been thrown around during her raging fit the night before and hurried to the front door. Michelle was hot on her heels, catching her arm just before she managed to squeeze out of the tiny gap she had created by opening the door.

"_Where are you going?" _she scolded her friend.

"_I need a drink" _Carla firmly answered, quickly and without hesitation as she stared at Michelle with narrow eyes to warn her not to try and stop her but Michelle once again did not take heed.

"_I don't think so!" _she yelled as she pulled Carla back inside. The whole time Carla protested by trying to struggle free but Michelle's anger prevailed over her and managed to drag her back inside. It was unintentional but for once she didn't know her own strength as she forced Carla away from the door and sent her flying backwards when she let go. Stumbling on her own feet Carla wobbled and fell down upon the floor as Michelle quickly returned to shut and lock the door. Having her back to Carla she couldn't see the look of contempt her friend was delivering but it was almost evil and as Carla struggled to her feet Michelle just turned in time to see Carla launching herself at her and to be tackled to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Carla!" _screamed Michelle as her head hit the floor and her friends wrist pummelled into her as the other hand pulled at her hair. She was trying to fight her off and stop her being so vicious. It was unlike Carla to lash out so violently in a physical manner, she usually reserved any bitterness and hate for a verbal slanging match. You really did have to have upset her to make her act out in such a way and Michelle felt she had done nothing wrong. She was just looking out for Carla and trying to make sure she didn't come to any harm. These days and even more so since Frank had attacked her a couple of years ago she had become very fragile and quite susceptible to becoming depressed and her own worst enemy. Michelle just didn't want to see her self destruct because Carla had come very close before and it had taken a lot of support to pull her back from the edge. Michelle knew she hadn't been there for her the first time round but she had vowed upon returning to the street to find Carla in such a state never to let her get into that again.

"_Carla, stop it" _Michelle screeched now trying to fight back as Carla's nails scratched her flesh and she continued to attack from on top. This was completely out of character and all over not being allowed to go and consume alcohol as she wished. Michelle's hands flew up from the floor trying to block Carla's movements and prevent her from making contact with her face and upper body but it was a real struggle and Michelle was exhausting herself just trying to stop it. When Carla's hand curled into a fist and came straight for Michelle it caught the corner of her mouth and broke the skin of her lip. Seeing the blood start to pour from her lips Carla stopped, sat back and took a deep breath. She felt a little bit better but now felt guilty realising she had unintentionally hurt her only friend because she was upset.

Heaving for breath, with beads of formed sweat on her blotchy, tear stained skin and hair all bedraggled and hanging down over her face, Carla tried to calm down as Michelle just glared at her. She was furious and not in a very forgiving mood. Shuffling up onto her elbows and then pushing herself up so her legs and feet drew back from where they were through Carla's, Michelle sat up and feeling the coldness of liquid trickling down her chin quickly reached up to find she had blood on her fingers. She then looked up to Carla, who now was looking away and down at the floor.

"_Look what you have done!" _yelled Michelle, dabbing at the blood now with her fingers as it continued to pour. She knew the smack had hurt her but to draw blood, she wasn't sure Carla knew her own strength. Getting up Michelle headed to the bathroom to examine the damage more closely for herself and of course for something cold to put on it to try and prevent the bruising and swelling that would show. Taking a deep breath she looked at herself. She had red marks all over her face and neck where Carla had clawed with the fingers and of course this mass of blood with part split lip where she had just been smacked. Wincing as she cleaned it with some tissue and cold water Michelle could tell that it was going to leave ugly evidence of what had happened but she supposed if Carla had that to remind her for a while that perhaps wasn't such a bad thing. It was the questions she wasn't looking forward too, she wasn't going to be able to tell the truth and she knew people would stare and gossip. Having removed most of the blood she stared at her reflection and felt sorry for herself, she looked as if she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Taking the flannel from the side she soaked it in freezing cold water that was still running from the tap and pressed it to her face before leaving the bathroom to check Carla hadn't snuck out.

When she came back to the living room Carla was still sat where she had left her. She hadn't moved a muscle but seemed to be silently weeping if Michelle wasn't mistaken. Sighing loudly and rolling her eyes she supposed she had best deal with this too. Walking over to Carla she crouched down in front of her and reached out to lift her head. Gazing into her friends eyes she could see the tears and she could see the pain. Her eyes just weren't the same, it was almost as though the Carla she knew was trapped deep within and the one looking back at her was a stranger.

"_Do you feel better now?" _Michelle asked, a whip of sarcasm detectable in her tone.

Carla shook her head. Of course she didn't feel better, she had just lashed out like some sort of animal but she knew it wasn't the real her who had done so. She felt possessed by her demons, all these men that over the years had hurt her, loved her, left her and much worse. They just wouldn't leave her and she doubted they ever would. When she had gotten Peter she had thought that all the nightmares would end and they had, for a while. They had been happy and married with a family, Simon and Heather and everything had been going so well until the drinking. Then it had happened, the flashbacks, the nightmares and the fighting. Like most modern marriages Carla's had been going sour and no matter how much she wanted to fix it she just knew she was losing Peter and it made it all worse.

Michelle reached out to touch Carla, she was so silent and so still lost in a world of her own thoughts. The feel of Michelle's fingers making contact with her bare arm made Carla flinch and she pulled away. Scrambling to get up onto her feet and away. She was ashamed of her behaviour and just looking at what she had done to Michelle she was reminded. It scared her that she could actually be like that and she backed away again as Michelle, not understanding, tried to reach out for her. She didn't want pity and she wouldn't accept help, what she wanted was to be left alone really and wallow in her own sadness until Peter came back. Michelle wasn't going to leave her though and she knew it, not whilst she thought she wasn't physically fit as a mother or to look after herself.

"_Can you go please Michelle" _Carla requested in a mumbled and broken voice. It took Michelle by surprise, Carla asking her to go, surely she knew she wasn't going to leave her when she was in such a state.

"_Uhh I don't think so Carla. Have you seen the state you are in?" _Michelle asked, her tone firm and harsh as if she were lecturing an adolescent.

"_I know...but I want you to go" _Carla groaned.

"_What, so you can abandon your daughter and go in search of booze Carla? Well I don't think so" _accused Michelle in a raised voice that made Carla look up and glare in her direction.

Tears formed in her eyes, she knew Michelle was right but she was hurting and in denial. She really didn't appreciate being accused of such things, no matter how much of a reality and truth they might seem to any onlookers like Michelle. She had no right to accuse her of such things, she really didn't. Taking immediate offence at the accusation Carla folded her arms and tried to stand up tall and confident. Her body language failed her though and Michelle saw right through the act. She wasn't going to leave no matter how much Carla tried to force her to.

"_I'm not going anywhere Carla. Not until me and you have whatever this is that is going on sorted" _Michelle declared and Carla narrowed her eyes at her.

"_Fine, have it your way. Stay here, watch Heather. You can't keep my here!" _Carla yelled this time quickly running to the door and managing to get out of it without Michelle interfering.

Once again though Michelle was in that difficult position. Carla had done a runner and she was alone with Heather. She hadn't time to get Heather sorted and catch Carla and she couldn't go after Carla and leave Heather home alone. It was a real dilemma and there was only one person she could think of to call on for help. It wasn't reliable though, Peter had very strong feelings towards Carla at the moment but Michelle hoped that he would be prepared to help, as he had done in the past because she was so sure he really did still care about Carla. Peter's problem was the booze, he couldn't handle the stress and the drinking but Carla needed him and Michelle was determined to get her that help. Scrambling in her own handbag that was still on the side she looked for her phone, pulled it out and quickly bought up Peter's details. Placing the handset to her ear she waited as it rang continuously. She was just about to give up when it was answered.

"_Michelle" _Peter greeted her with a huff, his voice sounding as if he was distant and fed up.

"_Oh Peter, good. Listen I really need your help..." _Michelle began but Peter rudely interrupted.

"_Carla again...what has she done now?" _he sighed knowing this would somehow no doubt involve him.


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctant but feeling some what obliged Peter took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair before exhaling and grabbing his keys from the side and his leather jacket on the way out of the door. This was just typical of Carla when she was drowning in the darkness of the reality's of life; selfish and giving not a thought for anybody but herself. Peter had been helping her fight her demons for years now and truth be told although he knew how hard it was to fight and stay strong he was jealous of Carla. She had so many people who loved, cared for and supported her that he really didn't understand how she had fallen off of the wagon again. Admittedly she hadn't had the easiest of pregnancies with their daughter and he hadn't been as supportive as he guessed he should have been but all that aside, Carla really needed to get a grip. She had a baby to support now; she couldn't afford to just go off the rails whenever she felt like it.

Outside he looked around before cupping his hands and lighting a fag that he held it between his lips. The nicotine helped him to relax and he was super stressed at that moment. He thought he had left all this running around after a lush behind the day he had called quits on their marriage and walked but here he was, still out there, still looking for Carla before she came to harm. Setting off in the direction of the factory he hoped he would find her there. It was where she usually went running to when she wanted to be alone and drown her sorrows in the secret stash of spirits she kept hidden in various boxes and files around the office. When he found the factory door locked he was at a loss but he hoped she hadn't locked herself in so as not to be disturbed.

Standing on the steps outside Underworld Peter pulled out his phone as he flicked his exhausted cigarette off to one side. Scrolling he found Carla's number and called her only to be met by continuous ringing. Huffing he kept the phone pressed to his ear and headed across the cobbles to The Rovers in the hope someone might have seen her. It was busy as he headed through the door and Carla's phone rolled to voicemail. Peter didn't leave a message, just disconnected the call and headed straight to the bar.

"_Err Sean, you haven't seen Carla have you mate?" _he asked in a hushed tone.

"_Sorry cock, no I haven't" _Sean answered as Peter turned and went before he could pry for more information as gossip.

Frustrated Peter stepped outside and lit another fag just as Deirdre stepped out of the front door of number one. Stressed out after only twenty minutes Peter was explaining to Deirdre how the second he had finished his current cigarette he was calling Michelle and telling her he was giving up. Deirdre sensed his anger and frustration and just started to give her advice when she noticed that Peter wasn't actually listening to her and he had been distracted by something across the street.

Carla's feet ached as she came marching round from behind The Kabin stumbling across the cobbles and clutching a bottle in her hand from which she took a swig of every other step. She looked a right state and she felt it too. Her head was pounding and her vision blurring ever so slightly as she headed towards the factory and almost tripped up the steps. In her other hand Carla loosely held her handbag and a carrier bag clearly containing another bottle. She dropped them both off of her arm as she reached the doors and then almost fell on top of them as she searched for her keys. Finding them she wobbled finding her balance as she stood up, missed the lock countless times before she got the key in and pushed the door open only to find the sound of the alarm beeping painful of her muffly head.

"_Excuse me Deirdre" _Peter stated throwing his only half smoked cigarette into the smoking box and then suddenly rushing across the street. As Deirdre looked round she could see that Carla was just disappearing inside the factory and she knew Peter was heading there. She wished him luck with Carla but knew it would probably just result in more upset for everyone.

"_Carla!" _Peter bellowed out as he barged in and headed down into the darkness of the factory.

The dim light from her desk lamp was his only guide across the factory floor to the office and he did so with caution. As he approached he could see that her chair was swung round so that she was facing the corner and he couldn't actually see her. Not wanting to startle her he moved slowly to the door and gently pushed it open. Peter doubted Carla had even heard him come in as she hadn't even flinched and so he slowly approached the chair moving round the side of it and eventually coming to a stop at her side. He was trying to keep calm but inside he felt furious at her immaturity, that was until he saw her.

Carla was slumped against the leather, clutching to the bottle as she had been when she had gone inside and as Peter got a better look at her bowed head he could see she was crying, sobbing quietly and it tugged at his heart strings. For the first time since he had left Carla he felt saddened to see her such a mess and he crouched down beside her and reached for the bottle. That was when Carla realised he was present and she jumped in fright not knowing just who was in the office. As she turned to look at him she tightened her grip on the bottle and snatched it to the other side as Peter frowned at her. Now she was just being stubborn.

"_Oh Carla" _he said with a sigh.

"_Leave me alone Peter" _she whined.

"_Oh love, you know I can't do that"_ Peter explained. That emotional connection he had with Carla and that love he had been keeping pushed back and buried deep came rushing back to the surface as he remembered the last time he had seen her in such a state. They were bad memories, those that had happened after the rape with Frank years ago and it bought a tear to his eye.

Carla tried to get up, pushing down on the arm of the chair she wobbled and fell back down into a seated position. Typical Peter she thought, when she needed him the most he never cared and when she just wanted to be alone he couldn't help but interfere. Annoyed she tried again and this time successfully got up. Clutching the bottle she staggered passed the desk, reaching across it to grab her bags she had dumped and started to leave the office all as Peter scrambled back up onto his feet.

"_Carla wait" _he called out, sensing she was going to cause herself more harm than good.

"_Leave me alone Peter" _she yelled, slurring her words and she staggered and stumbled across the dark factory floor. Peter was just at the office doorway and could just about make out her silhouette in the darkness when she stumbled and fell.

Carla went crashing to the floor and there was the sound of smashing glass as the bottle took some of the impact too. Carla was silent, no cursing and no screams as she lay against the floor having shocked herself. Peter was quick to fight his way through the dark and over to where she had gone down but he couldn't see a thing. Dashing across towards the doorway he searched for the power and flicked the light switch to flood the factory with bright light. His eyes took a moment to adjust and then he saw her lying there. Rushing over he crouched at her side and took her hand to try and help her up when he noted that it seemed wet and cold. His shoes crunched against the broken glass as he helped her up and upon closer examination her could see her hand all cut and containing a few shards of the broken glass.

Helping her up Peter slowly walked across to the kitchenette area, supporting Carla's weight as he pulled her along with him. Pulling out a chair for her, he helped her sit down. She hadn't tried to fight his assistance nor had she told him to leave her alone but Carla couldn't think straight, she was too drunk to comprehend just exactly what had happened to her. She seemed distant and as if she was miles away as Peter busied himself grabbing the first aid kit and some paper towels with water to get her cleaned up. This wasn't the first time he had pulled shattered glass out of Carla's hand and he doubted it would be the last. Sighing he pulled out a chair and sat before her as he gently wiped away the blood and removed the glass to see the full extent of the damage done. It wasn't bad and looked far worse than it actually was. The second the glass was removed Carla winced and it seemed to bring her back to life where she snatched her hand away from him.

"_Carla let me help please" _insisted Peter as he tried to grab her hand back.

Defiant and not wanting his help Carla went to get up and walk away as she had done before but dizzy and unstable she simply fell back onto her chair as soon as she had started to push herself up. Taking her hand again she reluctantly let Peter finish as she admitted defeat. It was nice actually she supposed to have him caring for her again, she had missed him. Everything was going well until his phone started to ring. He smiled at Carla and got up to take the call out of her earshot. Peter hadn't looked at the caller ID but before he could even say hello he heard the screaming of a baby and then the urgency in Michelle's voice as she panicked about whether he had found Carla yet.

"_It's ok, yeah I've found her. No, don't worry Michelle, it is all ok" _stated Peter trying to keep his voice low so as not to frighten Carla.

It was too late though, Carla had heard the mention of Michelle's name and panicking she had gotten up and stumbled but managed to somehow go running across the factory with the stability she had been lacking previously. She took a little stumble and she reached down to scoop up her hand bag from the floor on her way out but seconds later she was gone. Peter didn't hear until the distinct slamming of the main doors that lead out on to the street was heard. Turning quickly he glanced over to where he had left Carla to see the chair empty.

"_I gotta go. Don't worry" _Peter hurried to say as he hung up mid sentence. Then he headed out after Carla, hoping that she hadn't gotten far.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking up and down the street after running out of the factory Peter was frantically looking around for Carla in the shadows. It took him a few minutes to notice that she was actually heaped upon the cobbles. She was still and not moving, had obviously stumbled and fallen as far as Peter was concerned. Dashing across the street he went to her and knelt down at her side to check she was okay. She was still breathing and didn't seem to have hurt herself too badly. Scooping up her heavy and almost lifeless body Peter attempted to move her to the pavement. Peter moved her to the bench outside Audrey's where he had helped her sit and she had moaned with every movement giving an incomprehensible grumble. Slightly annoyed but more concerned than anything Peter left Carla and went to collect the scatter contents and her handbag from the cobbles. Dumping all the loose belongings back into the bag he trudged over to the factory door and locked up before returning to Carla who was now slumped against the bench with her head at an awkward angle resting on the arm.

"_Let's get you home" _Peter stated going to her side and putting her arm around his shoulder as he supported her weight.

"_No" _she protested trying to shrug free of him but he held her with his other arm across her for support. So she didn't want to go home and he rolled his eyes but he couldn't blame her, in her state he wouldn't want to return to a roasting from Michelle for being immature and out of control. Peter sympathised and compromised, if Carla didn't want to go home she would have to stay at the flat with him because there was no way she was staying alone and out in the cold all night or at the factory.

"_Right well come on, you'll have to stay at mine then" _sighed Peter as he struggled with Carla across to the flat.

Peter walked Carla straight to the bedroom where he literally let her fall on top of the mattress fully clothed after he had pulled the duvet back. She had crashed, eyes closed the second her head had hit the pillow. Peter smiled and shook his head at her, she was a mess but he had to admit a beautiful one at that. Lifting her legs that were draped over the side of the bed he placed them under the duvet and then tucked Carla up to sleep for the night.

Pulling the bedroom door to so that he could still hear if Carla was in discomfort or needed his assistance Peter headed back into the living room throwing down the spare pillow and blanket on the sofa before pulling out his phone. He had several missed calls and some texts from Michelle and he supposed he had better call her back with an update. Pushing the call back button he placed the phone to his ear and waited for the shrill voice of Michelle to start quizzing him. He rolled his eyes when he was kept waiting and the phone rang but eventually Michelle answered and the first thing Peter heard were his daughter's ear piercing screams.

"_Please tell me you have found her and she is in a fit state to come home and look after her own daughter?" _snapped Michelle, her patience obviously wearing thin.

Heather had not stopped crying all evening, Michelle had tried all she could think of to try and settle her and nothing was working. It was fair to say she was developing the world's worst headache and her patience would not hold out much longer. Of course like all good Aunt's she sympathised that her little niece was still so disturbed and that she had such a hectic and disruptive home life but surely she should have tired in the elapsed time. Frustrated Michelle ranted at Peter before eventually pausing so he could get a word in.

"_Errr she is here Michelle but she is in no fit state" _answered Peter wincing because he knew that the screechy shouting would follow from Michelle.

Sighing loudly Michelle sarcastically mentioned how great that was before huffing and puffing because she was tired herself. She didn't know what else to do but she knew one thing, she needed a good night's sleep because if Carla had drunk herself into a state of oblivion there was no way she was going to be in decent shape to run the factory the following day. Snapping Michelle made a quick decision that Peter would have to have Heather as well, after all she was his daughter and he was already babysitting Carla so what difference did one extra family member matter.

"_Well Peter you had best get prepared because I have enough on without running a free babysitting service. I am bringing your daughter to you." _she shouted angrily. She didn't mean to be so abrupt but she was really losing control of her emotions when it came to Carla and her selfish behaviour. There was struggling to cope and taking the piss and Michelle felt Carla was most certainly doing the latter. She was very much of the opinion that Peter should start pulling his weight anyway. Michelle gave him no time to reply before hanging up whilst struggling to place Heather into her pram and strap her in for security. Rushing about she collected up all she thought Peter might need for the night and a blanket from the bedroom. Huffing and puffing again as she felt herself tiring worse than earlier frustration started to get the better of her and she found herself cursing as the pram got caught going out the doorway and she just found it awkward manoeuvring about.

Her mood wasn't much improved as just before she reached the flat the heavens opened and soaked her, the pram and poor Heather inside because she had forgotten to bring the rain covers. Infuriated now she rang Peter's buzzer and cursed under her breath as she waited for him to let her in. Peter came down the stairs to take Heather from Michelle but was displeased that he was being burdened with such a responsibility and he made this clear to Michelle as she lifted the pram over the step and went to dash off.

"_She is your daughter Peter. You deal with your family not me" _shouted Michelle as she started running off back in the direction of her own flat.

Peter sighed heavily as he looked down at his cold, soaked and uncomfortable baby daughter in her pram and felt drained before he had already started. She was whimpering now instead of screaming and Peter prayed she would just settle down to sleep but upon manoeuvring the pram himself to bring it inside properly he realised that he couldn't leave her in there as she already seemed to by lying in a freezing cold puddle. Smiling at her he wondered if maybe a simple cuddle from daddy would do the trick. Fumbling with the straps he eventually pulled her out and held her close to his chest and as if by magic she instantly settled.

"_That's better isn't it princess" _muttered Peter totally in awe of his baby daughter that second as he carried her up to the flat.

For a minute Peter got swept up in the moment knowing he needed to make baby Heather comfortable. In the main bedroom he had on the floor her old Moses basket. She was just growing out of it but it provided suitable sleeping arrangements for one night. As he walked in he glanced at Carla and took baby Heather to her mother's side.

"_Isn't she beautiful?" _stated Peter as he smiled at Heather.

Peter knew Carla couldn't hear him but he was angry with her for being so irresponsible given her responsibilities as a mother. She looked peaceful sleeping off her drunken state with not a care in the world though. Answering his own question, he confirmed just how beautiful their daughter was and then standing over Carla he voiced his thoughts out loud hoping that subliminally she might take in some of what he was saying. Satisfied he took Heather to the Moses basket and placed her down, carefully placing a light blanket over her little legs so that she wouldn't be cold. Sensing she was about to be left alone again Heather started to whimper and it was just as Peter reached the door that she screamed waking Carla suddenly in a panic.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter pulled the door to leaving Heather in the hope she would settle. She was still only whimpering not crying loudly enough and with the level of alcohol Carla had consumed Peter knew she would probably be out for the count most of the night and therefore not disturbed. Keeping half an ear on his daughter and the other on the television he made himself a nice brew and settled down on the sofa after making it up with the pillow and blanket as his bed for the night.

In the bedroom though Carla was fighting with and struggling to break free of the duvet after having come to a realisation about where she was. The last few nights she had been almost unconscious to her baby girls screams and had ignored them purposely by closing her bedroom door because she just couldn't deal with it. Tonight was different though, she was alert but not completely and in different surroundings that once were comfortable to her found herself a little on edge. Panicking because the noise had disturbed her she eventually broke free and placed her feet down on the floor. Wobbling as she stood she drunkenly followed the noise through the darkness, stumbling continuously and tripping on her own feet until she fell with a thud to the ground.

Peter heard the sound and raised half an eyebrow as he turned and looked back at the bedroom. He couldn't see a light on and assumed it couldn't be Carla moving about. Heather's whimpers were still small and non intrusive so he also assumed nothing was wrong there but he still paused for just a moment to listen. Convinced nothing was wrong as he heard no more movement Peter turned his attentions back to the television as in the bedroom Carla clambered up onto her feet to continue in search of her baby girl. This time she just couldn't get to grips with standing up, she would get so far and then slip or fall back to the floor. Upon yet another attempt and this time having reached out using the bed for support she managed to get up onto her feet but she had no sense of balance. Staggering forward she made a few steps before she went crashing back to the floor and this time it was much louder than before. With it having happened closer to Heather in her Moses basket she started crying just a little louder, which now attracted her father's attention outside.

Peter's head flew around again in the direction of the bedroom as he clicked off the television. This time he was more suspicious. Listening carefully and straining to hear he was sure he could hear Carla's voice now intermittently between their daughter's cries, speaking to her and pleading with her to stop crying. Getting up he hurried over to the bedroom and pushed the door open filled with anxious feelings about what disaster may have occurred and slammed on the light. The room filled with artificial light and momentarily blinded Carla who was hovering over the Moses basket, causing her to lose her balance again and tumble down onto it.

"_Carla!" _ yelled Peter as he rushed across to pull her up and off of their baby.

He reached down to take her arm and help her up but she resisted, fighting against him until she broke free and now able to see went to lift Heather out. Peter was alarmed, concerned for his daughter's safety more than her mother's as Carla held her in her trembling arms. She was still drunk, couldn't stand up, couldn't walk and was in no way going to be of any use to poor Heather who she had now caused no end of distress.

"_Carla give her here" _insisted Peter as he tried to take Heather from her mother but Carla snatched her away and desperately clung to her as she bounced her trying to sooth her cries. She didn't know what else to do and wasn't thinking clearly as she began to upset herself. All she knew was she didn't want to give Heather to Peter, after all he didn't deserve to play daddy right now after he had walked out on Heather and left her with her. Peter knew she hadn't a clue though what was wrong and even though he knew it was unfair for Heather he would have to force her from Carla's grip. Reaching down it took a little effort but Carla was not strong enough to triumph over Peter and eventually he managed to prise Heather away from her. A quick bounce in daddy's arms with a snuggle into his chest and she was settled, unlike her mother who was now sat upon the floor on her knees distraught and in floods of tears. She looked up at him and then scrambled to her feet as he just frowned at her in disgust. Nothing needed to be said between them, Peter knew she was only so upset because he had been able to help their daughter and she had not and Carla knew he thought she was a liability and a bad mother. Staggering across the bedroom Carla went out into the flat, crashing about as she got herself a glass of water whilst Peter admired his baby girl who had fallen to sleep in his arms.

"_DAMN!" _ he heard Carla yell as the smashing of a glass was heard and then he heard her screaming and cursing. Placing Heather down very carefully into the basket he left her sleeping peacefully and headed outside to see what had happened.

"_Shush!" _ he scalded as he approached the kitchen where Carla seemed to be on the floor. As he peered over the counter he saw that she was trying to clean up broken class from a puddle of water on the tiles and was instantly concerned that she was going to hurt herself. Rolling his eyes Peter headed round and grabbed her by the arm to pull her up from the floor when she shrugged him off.

"_Come on Carla, leave that" _ he insisted as he used his force and grabbed her again before he helped her stumble across to the sofa where she fell down onto it. Returning to the kitchen he stepped over the mess and grabbed a clean glass, which he filled with cold water and took over to her.

"_Here, drink this" _Peter offered as he handed Carla the glass.

"_I don't need that!" _ snapped Carla as she crossed her arms and sat sulkily before him.

"_I am trying to help you here" _ Peter offered pushing the glass back in front of her.

"_I didn't ask for your help Peter. I don't need looking after, I am not a little girl" _ Carla shouted, slurring her words.

"_Look at the state of you Carla, you undeniably need help." _He stated trying to point out the bluntly obvious.

"_Not yours I don't Peter. You left me!" _ she screamed as she batted the glass away violently with her arm before she tried to get up from the sofa. She stumbled again and fell head first into Peter as she did so. He only just managed to grab her arms in both his hands after placing the glass on the table and steady her as their eyes met. Captivated and unable to look away even though she wanted to Carla stared at Peter as a tension suddenly developed between them. He gripped her tight and she didn't even try to struggle away. Then beyond both of their control they found themselves leaning in to kiss. As their lips touched that original electricity that had sparked up between them all those years ago now, the damsel in distress and the knight in shining armour seemed to return.


End file.
